


Flowers and Poems and Lies, Oh My!

by Rejection_isnt_failure



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Beca is secretly a romantic shhhhh!, Chicago is a Jerk, Emotional Beca, Everything is one great big misunderstanding, F/F, Jealousy, Pitch Perfect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:58:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejection_isnt_failure/pseuds/Rejection_isnt_failure
Summary: During the USO Tour, Chloe finds beautiful flowers addressed to her along side the most breathtaking poem she had ever read. After all, they must be from Chicago... right? But what if they aren't? What happens when the true owner of the gifts come forward? Who will Chloe believe?  (Written before seeing PP3 and before any trailers or spoilers were released)





	1. Isn't It Romantic?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hey guys, after many many months of having my fic sit on my tumblr dash, I decided to do something with it. All characters and the usual stuff belongs to the wonderful Kay Cannon. I do, however, own the poem I used within a fic. If anyone is interested in why I wrote the poem in the first place, I wrote it for Love is Louder. 
> 
> I'm always looking to improve my work, any reviews are greatly appreciated. I have smaller PP fics and stuff scattered around my tumblr blog, Rejection-isnt-failure. Come talk to me about bechloe, or even PP. I'm always happy to chat.

Third Person POV

****

Greece was the final destination for the Barden Bellas on their USO four-week tour. Although the tour was unlike anything they had anticipated beforehand, what with the competition they have had to face as well as the adventures they have been through, the fact that it was all coming to an end has left most of the girls feeling reminiscent.

 

Knowing their days together were once again, limited, each girl was determined to make the most of their time as a group and create lasting memories one more time. This led to the Bellas unanimously deciding to eat at the well known restaurant of their own beautiful hotel, Cape Sounio, in Athens. It was not as though this had been a hard decision to make, the girls were all exhausted from their explorations and choreography practices and were in much need for a relaxing evening together.

 

The quieter section of the restaurant was quickly agreed would be most suitable, away from prying eyes and judgemental looks, not that the girls particularly cared about either. All in all, they simply wished to be uninterrupted.

 

Loud laughter and singing could be heard throughout the entire restaurant, much to the chagrin of the other customers. Amy continued telling stories of her childhood and no one much cared whether they actually happened anymore; they all loved the Australian girl’s unbelievable tales more than anything.

 

One by one, each girl recited their order to the tired-looking waiter before he toddled off and Amy resumed her tale.

 

“...and that was why Hugh Jackman changed his name!” Amy boisterously concluded, cackling wildly at her own punchline.

 

The girls erupted into fits of laughter.

 

Stacie wiped tears from her eyes. “So you’re telling me, that THE Hugh Jackman changed his surname to Jackman because his original surname Janus made it sound as though people were addressing him as ‘Huge Anus’!!” Amy nodded violently, unable to speak as she could not control herself.

 

Once more, tears of mirth were being wiped away after a new wave of laughter overtook the girls.

 

The food soon arrived, and as the girls ate their meals, conversation became hushed, but not dead.

 

Burping loudly and proudly, Fat Amy casually commented, "So Ginga’... where's that handsome military God who has been vying for your attention?"

 

The Australian quickly glanced at the now sullen brunette sitting opposite her who was now poking her food instead of eating it. Feeling slightly guilty about ruining the atmosphere, Amy figured that the elephant in the room was in desperate need of being addressed rather than ignored. Maybe this would give her best friend the push she needed in order to do something about her feelings. 

 

They had all been watching Beca closely, not just throughout this tour, but even back at Barden. She had always been a completely different person around Chloe, lighter even. Beca often squirmed when Amy hugged her, or whenever anyone hugged her, even Jesse.... and yet, they had all lost count of the number of times they had awoken from Bella movie nights to the sight of the smaller girl curled up comfortably within the warm burrow of Chloe’s arms.

 

To the rest of the world, she was this independent woman who liked to make sure that people understood that she doesn’t rely upon anyone but herself. But to Chloe? No one but the two of them knew what they meant to one another. They were both often lost within their own little world, and that was okay... until now, where it was as if that world no longer existed.

 

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Amy noticed a faint blush appeared on the redhead's cheeks. 

 

Suddenly uncharacteristically shy, Chloe turned her eyes to the table and bit her lower lip thoughtfully. "Well, I-" was all she uttered before being interrupted by the gorgeous, buxom brunette as she carefully inspected her perfect cuticles. 

 

"Yeah girl! If I were you, I'd have already done him twice by now..." She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, a coy grin on her lips.

 

Opening her mouth to respond, Chloe was once more cut off.

 

Not to be outdone, the Australian retaliated, "Oh please Miss Sex-On-Legs... he'd be eating off the palm of my hand long before you'd get your two rounds out of him!"

 

Chloe's anxious blue eyes bounced back and forth between the two girls, wanting to stop the argument before they were kicked out of yet again another restaurant. "Yeah, but-" Stacie continued her tirade by interrupting Chloe again.

 

"That's bullshit, and you know it you-"

 

Aubrey let out a shrill whistle, immediately stopping the argument dead, and gently tapped Chloe's arm to get her attention. "He's the type of man that my daddy would tell me is reliable, respectful and passionate." 

 

The tall blonde smiled gently at her own best friend, trying to offer Chloe some comfort and support. She knows she has incredibly high standards when it comes to people who want to date her best friend. Compared to every other guy, Chicago was a shoe in. However, Aubrey knows Chloe better than she knows herself. Her best friend does not want someone “safe”... but someone “real”. Of course Chicago is real, but he is maybe not the kind of real that Chloe's heart was attracted to... unlike one other person.

 

Aubrey's musings were broken by a perplexed, "I don't see it," from Cynthia-Rose; the Bellas' resident lesbian.

 

A sarcastic "That's because you prefer tacos over disgusting hot dogs" was heard in response and, although Beca was known as the Queen of Sarcasm, there was something else hidden in her tone... bitterness maybe.

 

Chloe glared at the younger brunette, something that surprised the other girls.

 

Beca was always open around Chloe. That was the result of the older girl patiently chipping away at walls as tall and sturdy as Fort Knox for 7 years, until they had finally come down altogether one evening after Beca found out that her mom had remarried without telling her. 

 

However, after meeting the tall and handsome man that had caught Chloe's interest, she had closed up once more. Old habits die hard.

 

Turning back to Cynthia-Rose, after having ignored Beca's scathing remark, Chloe pointedly commented, "Sometimes it's nice to feel appreciated, beautiful, even.”

Pausing slightly, Chloe let out a small smile as she turned towards the rest of the Bellas. “In fact, when I returned to my hotel room last night, I found the most beautiful flowers on my bedside table." The girls gasped in awe.

 

Chloe continued, "I didn't even remember telling Chicago that he chose my favourite type and when I asked him about it, he acted all surprised and then said he was glad I liked them and that he 'had a feeling' that they were my favourite."

 

Fat Amy glanced at Beca once again and noticed the younger girl’s hands clench into fists upon the surface of the table. Beca’s head was bowed and she appeared to be blinking rapidly... as if willing herself not to cry. She gasped, the Bellas turning to her questioningly.

 

Eyes wide in shock, the Australian turned back to Chloe. "Were those flowers Orchids, by any chance?"

 

"Yeah, why?"

 

The Australian felt her heart break for her best friend, who was looking away once more. Unbeknownst to anyone, Amy had seen the flowers in hers and Beca's shared room whilst the younger girl had been showering yesterday evening. By the time she had had her own shower, the flowers had mysteriously disappeared, the younger girl nowhere to be seen.

 

"Nothing. I just find it strange how Chicago had known that specific detail when you didn't tell him. It doesn't sound like something he'd remember if you had told him. Hell, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t actually remember most of our names-"

 

Emily piped up, “He keeps calling me Jennifer.”

 

Glaring at the younger girl for cutting her off, she conceded when she realised Emily had helped her out with proof.

 

Chloe looked thoughtful for a moment, "I suppose you have a point, but he is rather busy, so I’m not surprised he can’t remember everyone’s names.” She quirked a smile, before turning serious once more. 

 

“He admitted to buying them for me... and writing the poem that sat next to the flowers. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever read in my life." She gushed.

 

Aubrey sat up straight at Chloe's words, her eyes darting directly to Beca's... could it be possible? Beca's eyes shimmered in unspoken anguish.

 

"Chlo, I need you to tell me word for word what this poem said." There was no amusement in her tone. Although she felt that Chicago was a shoe in compared to other men, there was something that had felt off about him for a while. If what Amy said was accurate about the flowers, and what she was fearing about the poem turned out to be true... she didn’t know what she’d do. The pain in Beca’s eyes was too hard to ignore.

 

"Why?" Chloe demanded, suddenly defensive.

 

"Please?"

 

Sighing, she took out the folded piece of paper from her purse and cleared her throat.

 

"Each morn the sun rises bringing with it an abundance of hope and certainty.  
Certainty that everything will be okay, that the sun will always continue to rise  
Even on our worst days.  
Our worst days that overshadow us with darkness and hopelessness.  
They submerge us until we feel that nothing could ever bring us back to real life.  
You are the shining star that never fails to guide us home,  
Through the rough and stormy seas, you are our calmness, our hope, our saviour.  
You take our hands in yours, and with a gentle smile, you embrace us into your warmth, with never an intention of letting go.  
With each word that falls from your lips,  
It replenishes that courage that was long thought lost.  
With each beat that accompanies your ideas, it reminds us that we are alive and that we should never give up.  
With each melody and harmony that embeds itself into your music, you remind us that there is nothing to be afraid of.  
In this great, big and beautiful world where each crevice unfolds new mysteries and secrets,  
We are who we are; that will never change."

 

The girls gasped once more... there was something hidden behind those words, a deeper meaning that none of the girls could understand. It didn't sound like Chicago, but no one dared to burst Chloe's bubble as she stared at the words dreamily.

 

Beca stood up suddenly and rushed to the restroom; leaving the girls in an awkward silence.

 

Watching the younger girl leave, with an uneasy feeling in her stomach, Aubrey decided to take matters into her own hands. Of course she recognised the poem. Beca had asked her opinion on it a few days prior; she just had no idea that Chloe was the subject matter... and here was Chicago taking credit for something he clearly did not do.

 

Aubrey was not blind, she could see that Beca was in love with Chloe; however she also knew that Chicago was Chloe's way of trying to move on from Beca... unsuccessfully, she might add. She couldn't believe that that arrogant military man was claiming the credit. She had to say something. She and Beca had had their differences, but those had been long settled and they were now very good friends.

 

Chloe stared after Beca, unable to understand what had caused the younger girl to suddenly leave the table.

 

Taking a measured breath, Aubrey took a hold of her best friend's attention by tapping her shoulder. "I'm sorry Chloe, but I can't let the facade continue. It wasn't Chicago that left you the poem-”

 

“-And flowers!” Amy interrupted emphatically.

 

With a glare and a slight nod of acceptance towards the larger girl, Aubrey continued. “-Right, nevertheless, neither of them were from Chicago. They were from Beca."

 

Thinking it was a joke, Chloe giggled, but seeing her best friend's face remain unchanged, her smile dropped and she read over the words once more.

 

Her attention was turned the moment Beca returned to the table from the bathroom.

 

"YOU WROTE THIS!" Chloe shouted in disbelief, attracting unwanted attention.


	2. Is This What Betrayal Tastes Like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is mad? Me!
> 
> A shorter chapter, but effective nonetheless.
> 
> Don't forget to leave any feedback you wish xx

Beca’s POV

***

After having abruptly left the claustrophobic atmosphere around the restaurant table, Beca had felt a desperate need to collect herself... to calm herself down. One by one, tears slid down her cheeks, leaving a trail of pain and anguish in their wake. She leaned against the wall as she tried to hold back the painful sob that threatened to leave her mouth.  
Her emotions were not only all over the place but everything she did feel had been tainted with anger. No, not just anger; betrayal. As though she were Julius Caesar, and Chicago, Brutus. “Et tu Brute,” she thought bitterly.

 

It wasn't as though she personally knew Chicago or as though she were friends with him, but with the knowledge that he was just trying to get into Chloe's good graces, or her panties if you will, his reckless actions made her fucking angry.

 

She had known for so many years that Chloe loved orchids more than any other flower; for God’s sake, the woman had posted many a picture of them on her Instagram, alongside captions of their hidden meaning. In fact, the redhead had ranted to her about how un-romantic roses truly were and how they were too “over-used” and “cliché” after her last boyfriend had brought them unceremoniously with an offhand remark, "girls love roses". That boyfriend soon turned into her ex-boyfriend after that remark. 

 

Chloe was unlike any other girl she had ever met; she lived and breathed all things extraordinary and unique. For all intents and purposes, Chloe Beale should have been the most popular girl at Barden. She should have been a part of the cheerleading squad and have every single guy and girl eat from the palm of her hand. That’s not to say she wasn’t popular, or that she did not have a lot of admirers, because, to Beca’s chagrin, she did... and yet, Chloe chose to spend all of her time with the Bellas, she dedicated so much of herself to their group and she never asked for anything in return.

 

The fact that Chloe was, in Beca’s eyes, this ethereal being with the largest heart she had ever seen, and who deserves all of the love and attention in the world, it comes as no surprise that Chloe felt roses were too generic. And as such, this occasion was the first time Beca had found the courage to actually painstakingly choose each orchid by hand, inspect them for any irregularities and have them arranged beautifully... and finally give them to the woman she loves.

 

The funny part, according to the brunette, is that although this wasn’t the first time she had bought orchids, it was in fact the first time she had purchased the whole bunch. She never had a reason to by the bunch; however, what she would do is leave one single orchid somewhere she knew Chloe would find it.

 

Throughout her years at Barden, she had gotten into the habit of leaving them at Chloe's usual table in the library when she knew the other girl was studying there. Beca would lurk in the shadows and wait for the other girl to leave her spot momentarily, before gently laying the flower on top of her laptop before leaving quickly. But not before waiting to see a smile appear on Chloe's exhausted face when she would see it and promptly search for the "culprit".

 

She would also leave one on Chloe's bedside table if she knew the other girl was particularly stressed or had had a bad day. There were many, many other examples she could give, and it was something that was never brought up. At the time, that was okay... it was enough for her. 

 

But now? Could she still say it was enough? No, she could not. She had hoped Chloe would come to realise that it was her; come to realise that Beca had been there all along... but nothing.

 

The poem was new though. Beca did not communicate with words. That was just... common knowledge to everyone who knew her. She lived and breathed music. Music was her haven; her safe place; her best friend, and for most of her life, her only friend. Beca often could never find the right words to depict her feelings. It’s not that she didn’t try; it’s just difficult to rely upon something that can also be used as a weapon to hurt those that care about you. She has seen how words can hurt people; she has seen how quickly words of love could transition into words of hurt and anger.

 

However, Beca felt that it was finally time to do something about her feelings for Chloe. After many hours of searching for the perfect words and thinking of the way she wished to use them, she visited Aubrey citing that it was for an English project and asked her to read over her work. The other girl had looked visibly impressed, which, when you consider how their friendship started, was a miracle in itself... but now she knew. Aubrey now knew that she had lied about the reason for writing the poem and that it had been for Chloe all along. God, she must hate her now.

 

The small brunette stood by the sink and took deep breaths, in and out, in and out, until she felt calm enough to think straight. It was a method that had been recommended by her old therapist which had greatly helped at the time she was experiencing the trauma caused by her parents' nasty divorce. The only person who knew about how the divorce had impacted her was Chloe. God, just remembering how the redhead had held her close after coming clean was making her feel that much more emotional.

 

Arriving back at the table feeling slightly less nauseous than before, she was met with Chloe's accusing eyes and a disbelieving: "YOU WROTE THIS!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch! What happens next huh?


	3. Caught Out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EEEEP! What happens when someone is caught out in their lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeeez! Who else wants to see emotional Beca come out a little?
> 
> I love changing the POV; seeing different perspectives is really exciting!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave any feedback ;)

Beca’s POV

***

 

Startled by the sudden accusation and angry inflection in Chloe's voice, Beca came to an immediate halt, not having yet even reached the table. It was a complete contrast to the redhead's usual sunny disposition and chipper tone; all Beca could do was blink at Chloe, perplexed at the unforeseeable turn of events. She was sure that the redhead had been so lost in her own thoughts about Chicago that no one would have noticed her untimely exit. Clearly she needs to work on that for future reference.

 

The young brunette was currently wondering how long she had been in the bathroom; what the heck did I miss? 

 

Her jaw seemed to have lost its operating function as it opened and closed, her words sticking to the back of her throat with never an intention of moving. She was unsure about what exactly Chloe had been told, though if the pointed looks Aubrey and Fat Amy were shooting her were anything to go by, they had told the redhead who had truly written the poem and hence, who left her the flowers.

 

Minutes crawled by and Beca had yet to say anything. 'Yes! 'Twas I who confessed my love!' seemed a little too dramatic, and 'Chicago is a goddamn mother-effing liar!' seemed a little... bitter. Both, however, were very true, but she wanted to say something heartfelt. She wished for Chloe to know precisely why she wrote what she wrote; the problem was that she couldn't find the right words. Again. Hundreds upon hundreds of thoughts were floating through her mind faster than the speed of light, and she was finding it exceedingly difficult to settle upon just one.

 

The other obvious problem Beca was facing is that she still had not answered. Her silence caused Chloe's livid expression to darken further; her eyebrows were now furrowed deeply and her lips pursed tightly together... god she was hot. Beca kicked herself at the thought, now was not the time.

 

Clearly she had been silent for far too long because Chloe turned back to Aubrey and hissed scathingly: "How dare you tell me that Chicago is not being genuine! He has been nothing but respectful towards me and my feelings... and yet, you're calling him a liar!"

 

The blonde recoiled at the sharp words, taken aback by the fire in Chloe's glare, but she spared a second to scowl at Beca and her lack of apparent intelligence to answer Chloe. In a calm and measured tone, Aubrey tried to placate her best friend by gently grasping the redhead's clenched fist.

 

"Chloe, all I'm telling you that is that those words are not Chicago's-"

 

"-he didn't get you the flowers either!" Fat Amy interjected hotly.

 

"Nor was the gift from him." Aubrey added, not before glaring quickly at the Australian, and continued. "I don't know why he would tell you that they were all from him."

 

"Because he is a filthy liar!" Beca spat, having finally found some words.

 

Aubrey sighed exasperatedly at Beca's words, knowing that Mount Chloe was about to erupt, and sure enough, she did.

 

"Oh, so now he's a ‘filthy liar’, huh?! That's rich coming from little miss I'm-Going-To-Tell-Everyone-That-I-Am-Out-Studying-With-My-Boyfriend-When-I'm-Actually-Interning-At-A-Legit-Production-Company! He wouldn't be the only person that has lied directly to my face!" Chloe's face had turned an angry red by this point and she was breathing heavily as though she had run a mile. 

 

Beca winced at the mention of her stupid mistake from her senior year at Barden. She had wanted to tell Chloe about that internship for so long before that, but after Amy’s embarrassing ‘show and tell’ with Obama, the last thing she had wanted was for Chloe to think she wasn’t committed. 

 

"Look I said I was sorry for that a million times Chlo! I’m so so sorry for lying about my internship. I was stupid, I know that, but I'm standing here before you, begging you to understand that it was all me, not Chicago! I bought you those flowers AND I wrote you that poem! Please! You have to believe me." Tears had begun to gather in Beca's eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Now was not the time to show weakness. God, if Chloe didn't believe her...

 

"And why exactly would YOU do all of this, huh? A girl can get the wrong idea by flowers and poetry, Beca!" Chloe refused to believe what the younger girl was implying. She had spent 4 years at Barden pining over the brunette, and a further 2 after graduation. There had never once been any sign from Beca of reciprocation of those feelings... and finally when she was moving on, this happens. It must be a joke, was the mantra on repeat inside Chloe's head.

 

Once more Beca was lost for words. The 'because I love you' was refusing to leave her lips and she felt paralysed in fear.

 

"...I-" was all that was uttered before she was interrupted by the angry redhead.

 

"How dare you try and take credit for someone else's words. Just because you're jealous of him, doesn't mean you-"

 

"-good evening ladies." A new voice cut her off, whilst simultaneously increasing the tension ten-fold.

 

Beca did not have to turn her head to know that it was the last person she wished to see... Chicago. Chloe's face said it all. The redhead had plastered a pleased grin on her lips, although her eyes remained sharply focused on the issue at hand.

 

Clenching her fists tightly in anger, Beca glared at him from the corner of her eyes for a moment, her brain screaming for someone to get rid of him... before she was struck with an idea; an idea so brilliant that it caused a playful smirk to materialise on her lips. She turned to the soldier and smiled widely at him in greeting, causing him to take a few steps away from her in obvious alarm.

 

She quickly winked at Aubrey before turning back to him. "It's LOVELY to see you, Sergeant Walp, on this beautiful Sunday evening." 

 

She was laying it thick; she knew that, but she continued nonetheless.

 

"Chloe told us all about the beautiful flowers you bought for her, in addition to the wonderful poem you wrote." His eyes widened a fraction. "Could you, perchance, tell us what the poem said. I'd love to hear it..." Surely he wasn't stupid enough to miss her challenging tone.

 

He hesitated, before schooling his features and muttering "... it's private."

 

Smirking in victory, she pushed him further, "Well how about you tell us how the poem starts, the first line even? I'm sure one sentence ought to be fine, don't you think?" She had now moved past sarcasm and was now entering condescension... as if he could tell the difference.

 

Considering Beca’s words carefully, his pause was more noticeable this time and Aubrey had caught on to her plan. Bless her. Smirking at the small brunette, the blonde looked at Chicago and feigned a wistful sigh.

 

"Yeah Chicago, I'd love to hear this touching poem too. Chloe made it sound so romantic and there is nothing better than hearing it from the person who wrote the poem in the first place." Aubrey added, fluttering her eyelashes bashfully at him, subtly trying to make him lose his cool.

 

He tripped over his words at her apparent flattery. "Well I- she- I tried- she just- No! It is private for a reason!" His eyes had widened further in panic and he tried to distract himself by straightening his already immaculate uniform.

 

"What's the first word of the poem?" Beca asked simply.

 

Chicago looked away and commented darkly, "I don't see how it is any of your business."

 

By this point, Chloe's eyes had lost their sparkle and her smile had fallen from her lips. It's a long poem, part of her had reasoned. One couldn't possibly remember everything word by word. Another part of her whispered that if he really loved her, he ought to have known it by heart and spoken it aloud regardless of who was listening.

 

Beca turned to face the woman she was in love with. Ocean blue clashed with stormy grey, never once averting their gaze.

 

Inhaling slightly, she breathed out the first sentence. "Each morn the sun rises bringing with it an abundance of hope and certainty."

 

Chloe’s jaw dropped ever so slightly, not just at the words, but at the amount of emotion in Beca’s eyes and voice as she spoke them. She had never seen Beca look at her the way she was looking at her now.

 

The Bellas simultaneously held their breath, not daring to make a single noise to break this electrical moment. The air had thickened to such an extent that everyone could feel the tension.

 

Chicago's spine stiffened as he whipped his head around to face Beca. "So what if you can recite the first line?! Chloe has clearly shown it to you! That doesn't prove anything." He insisted.

 

Accepting the challenge, Beca once more held eye contact with Chloe, this time smiling warmly at her. She spoke the next line of the poem with no hesitation, word by word, and then the next, and then the one after that until she reached the very end.

 

Silence ensued. Chloe still was not ready to accept what this all meant, but just as she opened her mouth to say something, Beca turned back to the tall gentleman.

 

"Remind me, what type of flowers did you bring Chloe earlier?" She hid a smile, already knowing what his response would be.

 

"Roses." He answered confidently and with no hesitation, winking at Chloe. He knew he was correct. After all, Chloe was all over him once he told her they were from him.

 

"Oh really," Beca mused, "Roses, huh? So you didn't bring orchids?" She pursed her lips as she emphasised the last word.

 

"Why on earth would I bring her those when every girl loves receiving roses?" Chicago inquired, genuinely looking confused. Beca noticed how he spat out the word “those”; did he even know what orchids were?

 

Chloe was distraught. Chicago was showing all the signs that he had lied to her; but at the same time, she realised that Beca must have been telling the truth, which meant...

 

"You did not send Chloe the flowers and those words were not your own!" Beca growled at him menacingly.

 

Oh shit, Chicago thought. Busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a chair at the ready for those who wish to smack Chicago with it!! Pompous ass!!


	4. Busted!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago's true nature is revealed.
> 
> Warning: minor swearing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, I have that chair at the ready.
> 
> My only warning is that Chicago is seriously a major A-grade asshole here. (Again, I'd like to remind people that this was my assumption of him BEFORE I saw PP3 and added to that, I stayed away from all actual spoilers and trailers.)

Chicago’s POV

****

Chicago was frozen, literally. Eyes wide and mouth agape, he didn't quite know what was happening. Jesus, what the fuck was going on? What had that tiny emo girl done?

 

Chloe had finally fallen for his charms and when she had asked him about the flowers and poem, of course he was going to tell her they were from him. She had gazed up at him with so much hope that he was actually jealous of the person who had sent them... so he lied. He was a man after all; a little white lie wasn't the end of the world. It's not like he hasn't lied to her before.

 

He just didn't think the actual sender of the gifts would show him up... at all... and what's even more laughable... it was a fucking girl! How wonderful! 

 

The “lesbian emo girl”; how hadn't he pieced it all together before now? He had always seen how she had looked at Chloe, the way she smiled that much brighter around her, the way she'd light up when Chloe's name was mentioned in conversation... it was disgusting. It was unnatural.

 

He had felt nothing but pride when Chloe had gushed over the poem and thanked him for the flowers. When she’d gone to look for a vase for the flowers, he had snuck a glance at the writing. ‘What. The. Hell. Was. This?’ He had thought to himself at the time. Who the fuck had written such meaningless garbage? He had to physically stop himself from laughing at the idiocy of the poem. 

He wished Chloe hadn’t read it already; he’d have thrown it away as quickly as possible otherwise. If his mates found out about this... well, he’d be a laughing stock.

 

But here he stood currently, with 11 sets of angry eyes on him and he had no idea what he ought to say; so he frantically tried to think of some sort of justification.

 

"Well!?" The small brunette demanded. "What do you have to say for yourself?! Why did you try and take credit for something you didn't do!" He could feel the fury and outrage emanating from her tiny body... added to the heat of her glare and he felt as though bursting into flames would be the best option... if only he could.

 

"What can I say?" He started, raising his eyebrows in an attempt to look innocent and puppy-like. "The person who handed me the flowers told me they were a special type of rose and I only ever write from my heart. I tend to forget most things I do and write; for example, I can't remember what I ate this morning." Smug. Yes, he felt so very smug with his answer.

 

He then added, as if to emphasise his point, "I had to write a very important letter to my Colonel yesterday and I can't remember what I wrote." Lie. He was justifying his opinion of the tactical training that the young army recruits were currently experiencing. Not that anyone but him would know.

 

His confidence faded the longer the other girls glared at him. This was new.

 

The younger emo girl spoke again, addressing Chloe directly. "How can you believe his words! You deserve so much more than his lies, Chlo. His excuses are bullshit and quite frankly, pathetic."

 

"What, and you think that you are better for her than me?! My dear," he stated condescendingly, "you are very much mistaken. Besides, it wasn't you she thanked for the gifts, it was me... in fact, she thanked me... very thoroughly, if you know what I mean", he winked, "and guess what? She didn't once mention your name."

 

Boy did he like the taste of victory. It was sweet and savoury, just how he liked it.

 

His smile increased as he saw the fire behind the girl’s eyes start to fade, along with her composure. If he weren't mistaken, he could also see the telltale sign of tears gathering in her eyes. Serves the bitch right, he thought smugly.

 

The brunette quickly assembled her scattered belongings and made a quick exit, everyone's eyes following her retreating figure. He almost felt like waving.

 

"CHICAGO!!" He jumped at the shrill scream, and to his surprise it didn't come from the intimidating blonde, but his redhead.

 

"DID YOU JUST IMPLY THAT WE HAD SEX?!" There was ferociousness in Chloe's eyes that had him shaking slightly in fear. He wondered whether the saying about redheads and their temper was true. Probably, he concluded.

 

He became aware of the sound of multiple chairs scraping against the floor and saw the congregation of girls stand up with Chloe.

 

Oh shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUSTED. Who else is excited to see what happens next?!


	5. Aca-scuse Me?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's about to get their ass handed to them :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.
> 
> Don't forget to leave any feedback :)
> 
> btw. I know Chloe seems a bit... out of character, but hopefully it will be explained in the upcoming chapters.

Third Person POV

***

 

"HOW DARE YOU!" The livid ginger slowly edged towards him, Aubrey appearing to stay within an arm’s reach because one never knew what to expect when Chloe lost her temper. She wasn't a violent person by any means, but she was naturally more emotional whenever Beca was involved.

 

The handsome gentleman visibly swallowed, his hands fidgeting with the lapels of his blazer as though he were ready to flee at any given moment.

 

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that he had royally messed up, however, the Bellas soon realised that he was absolutely clueless with regards to how to fix it. Maybe he couldn't understand what exactly he did wrong. The girls would enjoy seeing him grovel at Chloe's feet... Fat Amy might even take a sneaky video of that and send it to Beca for her own amusement. 

 

However, what became obvious was that Chicago was a man of pride; he would never reduce himself to a babbling mess of tears to apologise. He probably believed Chloe ought to feel lucky he was even apologising in the first place.

 

"We never had sex, Chicago! We've never even kissed... I trusted you. I trusted you and you lied. To my face. You told me you had sent the flowers and written the poem, but you instead took the credit for someone else's beautiful efforts... Beca's efforts." Taking a deep breath, she gently wiped away the tears that had already fallen. "I hurt her, and whilst I am to blame for the way I acted, you are completely at fault for everything else that happened. Why did you do it?" That was the one question Chloe needed to have answered. 

 

"Why?!" Chicago laughed humourlessly. "Every time you open your mouth, all I hear is 'Beca said this the other day', 'Beca did this', 'Beca did that', blah blah blah. I was trying to win your affections and the only thing you could talk about was her." He spat out disdainfully.

 

"I don't talk about her that much!" Chloe's jaw dropped in disbelief. 

 

Fat Amy decided to be of some use [not]. "Actually you do." She was elbowed sharply in the ribs by Aubrey. "-OUCH. What! It's true!" She exclaimed rubbing the abused spot gingerly.

 

"Yes it's true," the blonde hissed, "but don't help! Chloe needs to figure this out herself."

 

"Yes you do talk about her all the time, Red." The marine huffed, his expression dulling and a nasty smirk took residence on his face. "But that's okay because she was never going to get you in the first place. After all, it's not like you're a lesbian or anything." He laughed, sending chills down Chloe's spine as she considered his words.

 

"You're right." She breathed.

 

"Two words I love to hear." 

 

Aubrey scoffed. Conceited much? What a prick.

 

"I'm not a lesbian." Chloe said simply, causing Chicago to let out a delighted laugh.

 

"Excellent, so when can I take you out to that restaurant I was telling you about?" He asked gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

 

"I'm not a lesbian, but I am in love with Beca." She replied with a smile slowly taking over her entire face. Her grin widened when she noticed the man freeze. "So, as for the answer to your question... never."

 

"I beg your pardon?" Was all Chicago said. 

 

Stacie recognised his expression. Though it rarely happened, it was the same expression some of the nastier guys wore when she refused to go out with them. It was a mixture of disbelief and honest to God confusion as to why anyone would say 'no'. God she hated that look.

 

"You heard me." Chloe moved closer to him, all the while maintaining eye contact. "Why would I go out with a self-absorbed, chauvinistic, lying pig when I could have a beautiful, endlessly loyal, sometimes closed off, musically talented and passionate woman who writes poems and buys me flowers and-" She cuts herself off suddenly, a look of intense concentration on her face.

 

"Chlo?" Aubrey asks gently, as though she were terrified of scaring the poor girl if she spoke any louder.

 

Chloe's eyes widened as she turned to her best friend, her hands gripping onto the blonde's shoulders frantically. "She bought me flowers!"

 

Aubrey furrowed her brows in confusion before the meaning set in. She finally understood what the girl was talking about.

 

"Oh my God!! The person that has been leaving you flowers throughout your super senior years WAS BECA!" She screamed and covered her mouth to hide her delighted squeals.

 

The other Bellas let out shocked gasps as they overheard the conversation.

 

"What!"

 

"No way!"

 

"Shawshank is a romantic!" Fat Amy cried out in surprise.

 

"Um... hello?" A voice interrupted, only to be promptly ignored by everyone.

 

Aubrey took Chloe's trembling hands into her own and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. A method that usually calmed her down when she was stressed. 

 

"Chlo. Go get your girl."

 

The Bellas surrounded the both of them as they offered their own support, before squeezing her in a warm group embrace. Her family.

 

Stepping away from the hug, the girls noted the spark within Chloe's beautiful eyes that emanated confidence and determination.

 

"Okay," She smiles at her sisters. "I WILL go and get my girl."

 

And thus, Chicago was left in the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How satisfying did that feel? 
> 
> Very.
> 
> Come on Chlo, go and get your girl.


	6. Of Beaches and Self-Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little romance for our Bechloe hearts; Beca is a closet romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, emotional Beca was heart-wrenching to write. I just wanna hold her close.
> 
> Let's hope some good will come from all of this misunderstanding, huh.
> 
> As always, let me know what you think xx

Beca’s POV

***

Silence. Dead silence was the only thing that could be heard for miles... if you could technically call silence a sound. Well, that and the deafening crash of the waves onto the shore... oh, and seagulls... annoying little shits.

 

A lone figure sat on the sand of the serene and beautiful Greek beach that was located just a short distance away from where the rest of the girls were currently residing. It was picturesque, that's for sure. The sun's journey across the sky had nearly come to an end and there was a slight chill in the air. The cool breeze caressed her flushed skin and the sand was warm beneath her clenched fingers and bare toes.

 

Beca had tried to clear her mind for the past hour or so; her tears had long since dried against the puffy skin underneath her eyes. She couldn't find it in her to care that she looked like a mess. She supposed that, by now, Chloe had run off with Chicago to "thank him" more thoroughly for his thoughtful gifts. The asshole. Chicago, not Chloe. Chloe had said some pretty hurtful things to her, but she could never be an asshole.

 

Beca huffed a humourless chuckle, her heart aching in her chest for the umpteenth time within the last few years. Her train wreck of a relationship with Jesse had lasted until her senior year, but she had been in love with Chloe long before that. She was a coward. Not only had she hurt Jesse, but she hurt herself along the way.

 

At the time, she didn't know how to find out if Chloe was possibly interested in her; hence her idea of leaving the flowers anonymously. How many single orchids had she left over the years? 50? 70? 100? She had lost count. But Chloe never said anything, so her logical reasoning had been that the redhead wasn't interested. She had originally wanted to leave behind some handwritten notes along with those flowers, but she wasn't brave enough for that. In addition to that, she was dating Jesse at the time and Chloe would have thought she was joking.

 

She had begun to think all the signs were a figment of her overactive imagination; all the lingering touches and looks, the compliments, the terrible excuses Chloe would give for joining her in her bed; (“it’s cold in my room, I thought I heard something in my closet, I saw a huge spider go under my bed...”) Hell, all the Bellas had said something to her on many occasions; especially Fat Amy. Maybe they were all mistaken. After all, Chloe is a very touchy-feely girl.

 

Shaking herself from her memories, she recalled the recent events and although anger was still present, she felt an overwhelming sense of resignation. She tried and failed, tried and failed, and though she considered giving up go be the biggest failure, she couldn't see a point in continuing. Chloe had made it clear that she believed Chicago, not her; maybe she didn't know the redhead as well as she thought. "This is what I get for falling in love", she lamented, trying to hold back her tears once more.

 

She watched, transfixed, as the sun began its descent into the ocean. Beautiful, she thought, as the orange intertwined with the darkness. It reminded her of her Bella days and waking up to see Chloe fast asleep in her bed, bodies huddled together, faces close to one another and where their hair had blended together as one.

 

Those mornings were the ones she cherished more than anything; seeing her redhead in all her natural glory, (no not like that perverts!). Rather, with no makeup on, hair resembling a birds nest, duvet lines tattooed to her cheeks, with a minuscule amount of drool dried to the side of her mouth... she could go on and on and on. Chloe was the most beautiful woman she had ever met in her life, and God, those moments made her feel so special. 

 

Her favourite part was the noises that Chloe made when she was rousing. Her face would scrunch adorably, eyebrows furrowed, and she would let out a reluctant "hmmmm", as though she didn't want to leave dreamworld.

 

Beca always had wondered what Chloe would dream of. Did she ever dream of her? Did she ever picture a future where she was there? Did she ever have nightmares of losing her? She hoped that she was who Chloe dreamt of, because Beca saw her every time she closed her eyes.

 

In fact, Beca saw her everywhere. The amount of times she would see ginger hair when walking down the street, and her heart would jump... God it hurt to remember the ache. It was a pain she felt whenever she saw puppies, her coffee order, Chloe's favourite sweets and snacks... and don't get her started on how quickly she would react when she heard the name "Chloe". She was honestly pathetic... and a coward. She should have said something sooner.

 

The brunette's ears prickled at a new sound; feet crunching on the sand... someone was walking nearby. Wiping her sandy hands on her jeans, she attempted to tidy up her face for a few moments before ultimately giving up. She honestly didn't care anymore; besides, it was an open beach. She doubted that any of the Bellas would find her here since it would be the last place they'd expect to find her... and if it were a stranger, then her death glare ought to be good enough to deter them.

 

The crunching sound grew louder and louder and before she could muster up her glare, a body plonked down next to her on the sand; the scent of jasmine engulfing her body in a gentle embrace.

 

Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO YOU'RE CRYING.
> 
> Beca is so in love with Chloe.
> 
> Final chapter is up next. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride. x


	7. Of Truths and Realisations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will things work out? I guess the real question is: Can they beat the odds?
> 
> Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the road. I literally posted all this within an hour, and it actually took me 2 weeks to write... AND I actually added a little more meat to the story before posting it to AO3... so, longer than 2 weeks. But I'm impatient.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around, and thanks to @we-tweety on tumblr who read through this and gave me the all clear.
> 
> Without further ado, I present a longer and very emotional climax to a beautiful love story.

Chloe’s POV

***

Neither girl dared to fill the tranquillity of the moment; each preferring to keep their eyes upon the sunset and marvel at its beauty... well, that's not entirely true. Whilst Beca kept her gaze forward, never once letting her eyes stray to the woman next to her, Chloe did not.

 

She, instead, took the opportunity to examine the other girl's appearance; from her unusually messy hair, to her raccoon eyes and her tear-stained face. Beca Mitchell was hurting... and what's worse is that she's not even trying to hide it. The younger girl had not even acknowledged her, and that says a lot about the girl because she always went out of her way for her.

 

It wasn't awkward... not really, however there was this thick tension between them. God, Chloe mentally scoffed, when had there not been tension? She felt it the moment she first caught sight of Beca at the activities fair in the younger girl's freshman year; and again when she had burst into her shower demanding the brunette to sing with her. It was harmony and fate intermingled... it was just everything.

 

Clearing her throat, she knew that Beca would not make the first move, nor should she. She hadn't done anything wrong. It was Chloe's job to fix it, so that's what she was going to do.

 

Opening her mouth to say something, anything, she was interrupted by Beca.

 

"Men, Ammiright?" She let out a pained chuckle as if trying to downplay the recent events, so as not to scare Chloe away.

 

She can't even look at me, Chloe thought, her heart unexpectedly hurting at Beca's apparent lack of interest.

 

"Nope, just man." Chloe responds easily, her eyes focused on Beca's face as she notices the other girl furrow her eyebrows in confusion, and then simply nod as if understanding; not saying anything further.

 

Her nonchalance is starting to get on the redhead's nerves. When Beca is upset, she is not the kind of person to go around ranting or venting to other people. She resorts back to freshman Beca and builds her walls back up once more... only for Chloe to come barrelling right through, as always.

 

"Or just Chicago." Chloe clarifies, hoping Beca will say something.

 

"Yeah, I got that." Beca mutters sarcastically, her heart sinking at the mere mention of his name; a name that is not worthy enough to come from Chloe's lips.

 

"No you don't!" Chloe snaps, her anger once again making an appearance. "Chicago is-"

 

"Perfect! Okay I get it! He's perfect for you just as you are perfect for him. A match made in heaven!" Beca bursts out in a frenzy and Chloe is taken aback at the suddenness. Something in the younger girl's tone sent Chloe red flags, warning her to tread lightly.

 

Chloe felt her breath catch as she tried to think of an appropriate response.

 

"He's not ‘perfect’ for me Beca. But we'll get back to that in a second... Why are you so ups-"

 

"-you chose him Chloe." Beca's voice broke towards the end of her sentence, her lower lip trembling in obvious despair.

 

"I-"

 

"You had a choice, Chlo, of who to believe. Me or him, and you believed him." The older girl couldn't believe how much her actions had hurt Beca; she had made a promise to herself that she'd hurt whomever caused the younger girl such pain... she never thought she'd be the cause.

 

"Becs, I'm so sor-" She started.

 

"Doesn't matter." The younger girl bit out.

 

"Stop saying it doesn't matter Beca!" Her voice grew louder and louder with each word, finally succeeding in getting Beca to look at her. "It matters so fucking much, and you have no idea how fucking sorry I am!" Chloe knew she sounded hysterical, but she needed to get her point across.

 

Staring at the redhead in shock at the ferocity of the cuss words that were uttered, Beca found herself at a loss of what to say.

 

"I was wrong Beca. I was so, so, so wrong about you, about him, about everything. I don't like to think that people lie to my face Beca. That hurts more than anything; knowing that they can look into my eyes and just lie. So I didn't want to believe that he lied about something so personal to me. My biggest regret is that I called you, my best friend, a ‘liar’ in the process."

 

Tears were gathering in her eyes and it was so hard to stop her voice from trembling. She could see Beca subtly trying to wipe her own away. God, what a mess she had made of things. She wanted more than anything to embrace the younger girl in her arms and never let go... ever. To whisper words of comfort and love into her ear... to promise that she would never let her go again.

 

More importantly, she wanted to erase every bit of doubt that Beca currently had about her and her feelings.

 

"I guess it also reminded me of the time you didn't stand up for me when I needed you to most, in the face of Aubrey in my first year." She whispered pathetically, as if the pain she had felt during that moment had never truly lessened.

 

Oh Beca.

 

"I am a coward, Beca Mitchell." Chloe exclaimed fiercely, causing the brunette to snap her head up and shake her head vehemently in denial. "Yes I am Beca. On both occasions I listened to my head and not my heart. On both occasions I hurt you and didn't react quick enough to reassure you. So don't you dare tell me any different, because that is the truth." She glared at Beca slightly, daring her to contradict her, which she didn't.

 

Steeling herself for something she had waited years to say, she bravely looked up at Beca, and waited until the younger girl did the same.

 

"I wanted it to be you."

 

Eyes widening in shock, the younger girl spluttered a "What!"

 

"When I found the orchids and the poem, my first thought was that it was the most beautiful and thoughtful thing that I have ever received. The words used, the imagery depicted, the language... my heart felt complete. I read and re-read those words hundreds of times, and I couldn't stop myself from hoping that they belonged to you."

 

Moments passed, and yet time stood still. Eyes locked and breaths held, they couldn't tear their gazes away.

 

"But I had to be realistic Becs, I had been interested in you from the moment I first saw you," she smiled when the other girl choked on her breath. "It's true. We had our moments, there were times that I was sure you felt something... but there was Jesse, and you and him were-" She cut herself off at that particular memory. The kiss she had witnessed after they had performed in the ICCA finals still left a bad taste in her mouth.

 

She continued. "Anyway, how could I wish for something that would never happen? And there was Chicago, showing an interest in me; complimenting me... and I figured it had to be him. I was disappointed, but I had to do something."

 

Beca looked away, knowing where she was headed, unable to forget Chicago's crushing words.

 

Placing a hand on Beca's cheek, she turned Beca back to face her. "I never had sex with him Becs... I never even kissed him. Seeing you run out made me realise just what kind of a horrid guy he truly is."

 

Beca snorted adorably, as if she had known all along. "I kinda guessed he was an idiot." She said, causing Chloe to giggle.

 

Tapping the tip of Beca's nose with her pointer finger, she agreed, "a very big idiot, and I told him as much." Her face grew serious once more.

 

"He told me that he knew you weren't ever going to ‘get me’ because I am ‘not a lesbian', and... well... he's right."

 

Beca's face crumpled and she hurriedly turned away from the redhead, her hope sinking to the bottom of her stomach, along with her heart. Of course she was not going to get Chloe, how could she be so stupid as to believe she stood a chance? Damn it Chloe for giving me hope.

 

"I'm not a lesbian." Chloe continued, and when she saw Beca quickly stumble to her feet, she realised that the brunette had misunderstood.

 

Beca whirled around to face her, her eyes angrier than she had ever seen them before. "You can't just give me hope and then just-"

 

"I'm in love with you." Chloe blurted, causing the other girl to freeze.

 

"I told him that I wasn't a lesbian, but that I was in love with you. Completely and utterly head over heels."

 

Smiling at the dumbfounded expression on the smaller girl's face, she waited.

 

Quivering hands covered Beca's mouth and tears were falling at an alarming rate; she looked so vulnerable, so completely different to the badass girl that she usually was.

 

"You... me?" She whispered.

 

"Loooooove," Chloe gently teased, a smile appearing on her lips as she watched Beca process her words. "Chloe looooooves Beca." She repeated as if to clarify herself.

 

Standing up herself, Chloe cautiously approached Beca as though she were drawing close to a baby animal, step by step, slowly and meticulously.

 

"I love you Beca Mitchell, that's why Chicago will never be perfect for me; why he and I will never be a match made in heaven... because for me, that person has always been and will always be you." She gently cupped Beca's cheek, and her heart grew along with Beca's smile.

 

"Say it again?" Beca requested quietly, her eyes shimmering with emotion.

 

"I love you Beca Mitchell, that's why-" The brunette cut her off with a searing kiss that Chloe felt all the way to her toes.

 

Warmth. That was all Beca could feel; not fireworks but a gentle flame that emanated from her heart and spread heat throughout her entire body. 

 

Breaking away from Chloe after a few moments of gently acquainting their lips with one another, Beca kept their bodies close and noses barely touching.

 

"Jesse wanted our romance to be like the films he watched; his notions of love are far different from mine. Movie dates, drive-ins, cinema outings, over the top dinners, roses... and it just felt too... cliché. I want someone who I can be myself with, and not be forced to live my life like a movie. Someone who loves me for me and not for the person they think they can turn me into."

 

"And the flowers? Not these ones, but the ones you left throughout the years?" Chloe asked curiously.

 

"You figured out that it was me, huh?" Beca asked with a gentle smile, Chloe nodding in response. "I did it to show you just how worthy you are of being loved and how you deserve to receive something that will make you smile."

 

Chloe returned the smile, her cheeks flushed with happiness and her eyes shimmering once more with tears. God this girl was incredible.

 

"How did you know that orchids were my favourite flower?" 

 

Knowing that she would be asked that particular question, Beca smirked at her, causing Chloe's heart to flutter in her chest.

 

"You mentioned it to me on one occasion back at Barden after a particularly shitty date with one of your ex-boyfriends after he bought you roses and commented that ‘all girls love roses’. You went on that huge rant about how misogynistic it was, and so very insulting... and I guess it stuck. You told me that orchids were the most romantic flower but you never told me why...?" Beca looked at her curiously as she trailed off.

 

Pursing her lips to hide a smile, Chloe took Beca's hands within her own, tracing patterns idly on the skin as she was lost in her thoughts.

 

"They remind me of my grandparents and the love they had for each other. My grandmama would put an orchid behind my ear and tell me that if I, one day, found someone who bought me orchids instead of roses, I ought to keep them around for a very long time. I remember my grandpops would give my grandmama orchids every single day, whether a single stem or a bouquet and she would smile so blindingly that I realised I wanted to find a love like theirs." Tears gathered and fell once more at the overwhelming love she felt when talking about her grandparents, and Beca shifted closer as if to provide comfort if she needed.

 

Taking a deep breath, Chloe continued her beautiful tale. "It was a love so unlike others that it became my greatest desire. After I lost grandmama, I would accompany grandpops to her grave as he clutched a bouquet of orchids, and I, a single stem. We would sit there for hours talking to her, telling her how much we loved and missed her."

 

The young brunette embraced her lovingly and held her as they both cried. Beca swore, from that moment onwards, that she would spend the rest of her life giving Chloe the love that she had been waiting for.

 

"Well, Chloe Beale," she started as she pulled a single orchid stem from where it had been hidden behind her back. "I love you."

 

Chloe's eyes lit up in pure joy at her words and her smile widened as she saw the flower clutched in Beca's fingers. Was she going to-?

 

Their eyes locked onto one another and Beca leaned forward to softly peck her lips before pulling back and gently placing the flower behind her left ear, caressing her cheek as she did.

 

"You look so beautiful Chlo, and I've wanted to tell you that so many times over the years because you deserve to have someone tell you every single day, no, every single moment of every single day. I'm just sorry it took me this long to come out and say it."

 

The redhead shifted closer to the younger girl, her nose nuzzling Beca's tenderly as their breaths intertwined.

 

"The past doesn't matter; we can't let it define us in the present. We weren't ready to be together in Barden; but I think we are now. I want a future with you Becs, more than anything I've ever wanted in the past."

 

Beca looked at Chloe as though she had just given her the moon and the stars, which in Beca's case may actually be the truth.

 

The younger girl smiled, her lower lip trembling with emotion.

 

"Then let’s waste no more time." 

 

Their lips found each other once, twice and forever more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm definitely not crying... I swear to God i have something in my eye... God.
> 
> Beca and Chloe honestly have the most beautiful relationship I have ever seen in a movie. Chemistry, tension, and so much passion and mutual adoration. I will never forgive the homophobic part of the US or the homophobic peeps either at Universal or that Chinese production company, for not going through with it. There was so much support.
> 
> But I have to thank Trish Sie and our beautiful and wonderful cast for being so supportive. I do not blame them in the slightest.
> 
> One day we will see the kiss... and it will be terrific.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic. I did.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly the fic I am most proud of, and I do love PP3 aus with a bechloe ending. Just remember, I wrote this before seeing PP3 and I steered the hell away from all spoilers... we all wanted Chicago to be a jerk. I'm sure he's a great guy, but it physically kills me to see Chloe interested in him. 
> 
> Because everything is already written, I will be posting it in one go. :)
> 
> For anyone else who's interested, I have some aca-mazing PP3 info I got from Trish Sie herself after I found something... telling in the PP3 finale. There is a part where Beca, near the start of Freedom, is looking down before she faces straight ahead and smiles widely in front of her. The camera then cuts to Chloe, Chicago and Emily. I wondered why my eyes always went to Chloe, aside from the fact that Brittany Snow is so beautiful. It's because Trish did something very sneaky with the cinematography. If you look very closely, Chloe is the only one in focus. Emily and Chicago are out of focus. Which means... Beca is singing directly to Chloe, in that moment at least. Trish commented "Good catch - Nothing is an accident", which is great.


End file.
